Abbie Cornish
| birth_place = Lochinvar, New South Wales, Australia | other_names = Dusk | residence = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | occupation = Actress, rapper | years_active = 1997–present | relatives = Isabelle Cornish (sister) }} Abbie Cornish (born 7 August 1982), also known by her rap name MC Dusk, is an Australian actress and rapper. Following her lead performance in 2004's Somersault, Cornish is best known for her film roles as Fanny Brawne in Bright Star (2009), Sweet Pea in Sucker Punch (2011), Lindy in Limitless (2011) and for her work with writer/director Martin McDonagh in Seven Psychopaths (2012) and Three Billboards Outside Ebbing, Missouri (2017). For the latter, Cornish won her first Screen Actors Guild Award as part of the cast. Since 2018, she portrays Cathy Mueller in the Amazon Video series Jack Ryan opposite John Krasinski. Personal life Abbie Cornish was born on 7 August 1982 in Lochinvar, New South Wales, Australia, as the second of five children of Shelley and Barry Cornish. Her sister, Isabelle Cornish, is also an actress. She grew up on a farm before moving to Newcastle, New South Wales. As a teenager, Cornish was fascinated by independent and foreign films. She is committed to cruelty-free eating, and in 2006, became an ambassador for Australian animal rights group Voiceless, the animal-protection institute, and was part of a national advertising campaign in 2012. In February 2019, she announced her engagement to Iraqi professional Mixed Martial Artist Adel Altamimi. Career Cornish began modelling at age 13 after reaching the finals of a Dolly Magazine competition.Alexa Moses: Abbie's excellent adventure. The Sydney Morning Herald, 8 April 2006, retrieved 22 May 2011 In 1999, Cornish was awarded the Australian Film Institute Young Actor's Award for her role in the Australian Broadcasting Corporation's television show Wildside and was offered her first role in a feature film, The Monkey's Mask. In 2004, Cornish appeared in the award-winning short film Everything Goes with Hugo Weaving. She received the Australian Film Institute Award for Best Actress in a Leading Role, Best Actress at the FCCA and IF Awards and Best Breakthrough Performance at the 2005 Miami International Film Festival for her role in Somersault. Cornish received critical acclaim for her role in Candy, opposite Heath Ledger. She has also starred in A Good Year, Elizabeth: The Golden Age and Kimberly Peirce's Stop-Loss. In April 2010, Cornish was cast in Limitless, the film adaptation of the novel The Dark Fields, directed by Neil Burger and also starring Bradley Cooper and Robert De Niro. Cornish narrated Zack Snyder's film ''Sucker Punch'', in which she played one of the protagonists. Cornish played the role of Wally in Madonna's film W.E., about Edward VIII and Wallis Simpson.Ed Gibbs: Cornish defends fantasy film. The Sydney Morning Herald, 13 April 2011, retrieved 22 May 2011 She replaced Emily Blunt in the independent film ''The Girl''. It premiered at Tribeca Film Festival in 2012. She starred alongside Woody Harrelson and Colin Farrell in Seven Psychopaths, released in 2012. Cornish co-starred in the 2014 RoboCop reboot. She played Clara Murphy, the wife of protagonist Alex Murphy (Joel Kinnaman). In 2015, she played Agent Katherine Cowles in ''Solace'', a mystery thriller film directed by Afonso Poyart with central performances by Anthony Hopkins, Colin Farrell, and Jeffrey Dean Morgan. In 2016, she filmed The Girl Who Invented Kissing with Luke Wilson. In 2019, she will star in the Australian television miniseries Secret Bridesmaids' Business along with Katie McGrath and Georgina Haig. Music Cornish is a rapper, singer and songwriter. She has been rapping under the name MC Dusk since 2000 and was part of an Australian hip hop group from the age of 18 to 22. In 2015, Cornish supported American rapper Nas on his Australian tour. The same year she released two new tracks on SoundCloud: "Evolve" featuring Jane Tyrrell and "Way Back Home" which was produced by Suffa from Hilltop Hoods. Filmography Film Television Books * Pescan: A Feel Good Cookbook (2019, Abrams Books) References Further reading * External links * * Category:1982 births Category:20th-century Australian actresses Category:21st-century Australian actresses Category:Australian child actresses Category:Australian expatriate actresses in the United States Category:Australian expatriates in England Category:Australian female models Category:Australian female rappers Category:Australian film actresses Category:Australian television actresses Category:Best Actress AACTA Award winners Category:Outstanding Performance by a Cast in a Motion Picture Screen Actors Guild Award winners Category:Living people Category:People from Maitland, New South Wales